Borrow the Moonlight
by EccentrikPirate
Summary: A Tin ManWicked musical crossover. Glitch and Azkadellia both find themselves sleepless on one seemingly peaceful night in the O.Z. New feelings and lost memories mingle. Oneshot for now, contemplating expansion.


For now a Tin Man/Wicked (musical) crossover oneshot. Contemplating whether or not to expand it. Glitch and Azkadellia both find themselves sleepless one seemingly peaceful night in the O.Z. If anyone has read my Pirates of the Caribbean fic Reincarnation you'll get the gist of this one pretty quick. Hope you enjoy, feedback is always appreciated.

Borrow the Moonlight 

The white, round moon glowed contently from its place in the Outer Zone sky. Happy stars twinkled merrily in the calm and silent dark. The O.Z. was a peaceful place once again, thanks to the return of Princess DG. The royal family was whole again, living and ruling fairly from their castles at Fanaqua and the Northern Island. The Queen and her King were at last happy and in love, thoroughly enjoying the return of both their daughters. Princess DG was more than glad to be reunited with her family, though she had recently developed a habit of visiting the many sights and towns of the Outer Zone, keeping the peace with two of her favorite companions, a Tin Man and a Viewer. Many of the elder citizens of the Zone began to nickname her The Good Witch of North, referring to woman DG would never know.

Everything in the O.Z. was as it had once been, and how it should have always been once more. Everything was good and peaceful and warm again on this night where the moon glowed big and bright. But if all is so good, then why did the Queen's newly restored royal adviser with his half a brain, have such trouble sleeping?

It was a dream that kept the inventor awake. The same dream he'd always have these most peaceful of nights, when the moon was at its fullest. In his sleeping mind he always saw the same sight: a woman shrouded in black, with skin the shade of emerald green, singing to him passionately.

_"Borrow the moonlight, until it is through…_

_And know I'll be here holding you…"_

He never spoke of word of these visions to his friends. Not the Queen or DG or anyone. He knew he would sound truly crazy, and true the vision was always hazy, but he swore he somehow knew the mystery woman calling out his name in the night. Not his names Ambrose or Glitch, but something else. Something that was always so difficult to remember in the morning. He needed to clear his mind, that's how he found himself strolling onto one of the palace balconies to find someone else already out there.

She stood with her back to him, leaning of the balcony's edge, her raven black hair floating freely in the warm night breeze. The princess's silk dressing gown swayed at her ankles, shimmering in the moonlight. Her pale skin practically glowed against the heavy blue backdrop of the night. He attempted to back away before she noticed his presence, but hardly made it one step before she turned to catch his gaze with radiant eyes.

"Princess Azkadellia," he gulped, "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"You didn't," she reassured quietly, "I just," she paused for a moment to gaze out of the balcony before replying distantly "couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, neither could I," he chuckled, taking a few fragile steps closer. He half expected himself to turn and run away as he made his way to the rail, keeping his distance from the princess, but at the some time leaning across it in the same manner as she was.

"It's almost strange to see the O.Z. so calm again, just like the way it was when I was little girl," she confessed, "It's like I've been in a fog these past years, not really knowing where it is I'm going but following the only voice I could hear anyway," she didn't need to explain the 'voice' any further, "I almost can't believe I did all those horrible things to all those people, to my sister and mother, to you," his eyes diverted from a twinkling star to Azkadellia's profile, "all the damage I've done, it's…unlimited."

She glanced sideways at her partner, only to catch his gaze for a second before he darted his eyes away. "I'm sorry," she blurted, "I shouldn't have burdened you with all this. I just feel so…"

"Guilty?" he offered. She glared at him, "Pretty brainless thing of me to say, huh?"

"No," she sighed, "a pretty wise thing to say actually. That's exactly how I feel. Guilty and-"

"You're not wicked," the words had come tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. They froze, allowing the wind to toss Azkadellia's hair around her oval face. Then, just for a moment, they each recognized a faint glint in the other's eye before it disappeared. Azkadellia kept that glint in her mind's eye for safe keeping.

"And you're not as brainless as you think," she stopped, cursing herself. It was her fault he was any sort of brainless to begin with.

"You know," he continued as if she hadn't said anything, "I used to be a terrific dancer. It's all about the rhythm. I used to even think I could dance way through my entire life!"

She laughed, "When?"

His brows furrowed briefly in confusion, "I don't know. A long time ago I guess, I can't really remember…" The fumbling man was cut short when Azkadellia's lips touched his own suddenly, freezing him mid-thought. She soon pulled away as quickly as she had leaned in.

"T-that's crossing some border line, don't cha' think, Princess?" she smiled wickedly at her once prince.

"Just making up for lost time," she whispered into his ear as she floated past. The princess didn't look back as she made her way back inside, though she could feel the inventor's confused eyes on her back. She stopped briefly in the threshold and turned slightly, "Fiyero," she whispered back to him before vanishing into the palace.

He stood still for a long moment, allowing the warmth to creep up into his cheeks. Though soon the fuzzy feeling was replaced by ice once more, the royal advisor and the Queen's daughter? "There's no future for us," he muttered into the night eye and chuckled, "but I don't care. Not as long as your mine, Princess."


End file.
